lovfandomcom-20200215-history
Illusionvertraute
Vertraute der Illusionsmagie sind in den meisten Fällen für ihre Hinterhältigkeit und Unbeschwertheit bekannt. Wenn es um Täuschung und Tücke geht sind diese Vertrauten klare Meister ihres Fachs. Hausgeist Größe: 0,50m Erscheinung: Der Vertraute ist ein kleiner runder weißer Geist. Sein merkmal ist der sehr große Mund mit einer großen Zunge die aus dem Mund hängt. Charakter: Er ist sehr verspielt und ist immer zu Streichen aufgelegt. Meistens löst er Probleme mit Humor und hat immer einen Spruch auf den Lippen. Worte des Astralherrschers: "Du hast besondere Fähigkeiten! Doch hast du sie falsch eingesetzt. Ich gebe dir die Chance sie richtig einzusetzen und weiterhin Spaß zu haben." Spezial: "Geistkörper" - Kann durch sämtliche Materie gehen. Geschichte der Seele: Nichts als Blödsinn im Kopf spielte er den Gästen immer wieder Streiche oder klaute ihnen Dinge, um diese dann zu verstecken. Dies schadete allerdings dem Geschäft des Wirts, der nicht erkannte, dass es sein Sohn war, der diesen Schabernack trieb. Als der Sohn erfuhr, dass das Gasthaus kurz vor der Pleite stand, begann er das Diebesgut, anstatt es zu verstecken, seinem Vater zukommen zu lassen. Zwar war die finanzielle Zukunft des Gasthauses nun gesichert, allerdings blieben die normalen Kunden aus, da sich der neue Ruf des Hauses herumgesprochen hatte. Irgendwann waren dort nur noch Leute, die ihre Habseligkeiten nicht aus den Augen ließen - Banditen, Meuchler, Schurken, Abtrünnige. Doch das hielt den Sohn nicht von weiterem Unfug und Diebstählen ab. Eines Tages wurde er jedoch beim stehlen erwischt, was schwere Konsequenzen für ihn zur Folge hatte. Einer der Banditen bemerkte, dass der kleine Junge versuchte ihn zu bestehlen und drohte daraufhin, ihm die Kehle aufzuschneiden. Der Wirt ging dazwischen und bot ihm eine Entschädigung an. Allerdings reichten dem Banditen die Habseligkeiten des Wirts nicht und er forderte die komplette Bar als Lösegeld. In einem unachtsamen Moment nahm der Junge dem Bandit seinen Dolch ab und erstach ihn. Daraufhin griffen die anderen Banditen am Tisch an und töteten den Vater mit seinem Sohn. Der Wirt hielt seinen Sohn bis zum Schluss im Arm und kurz vor seinem Ableben hörte der Sohn eine fremde Stimme: "Du hast besondere Fähigkeiten! Doch hast du sie falsch eingesetzt. Ich gebe dir die Chance sie richtig einzusetzen und weiterhin Spaß zu haben." Verführerin Größe: 1,70m Erscheinung: Die Verführerin hat eine ähnliche Erscheinung wie ein Sukkubus Dämon. Allerdings ist sie in der Lage sämtliche humanoiden und demi-humanoiden Gestalten anzunehmen. Charakter: Durch ihr Sukkubusblut ist sie sehr häufig dabei den Vertragspartner zu verführen oder ihm dabei zu helfen selbst jemanden zu verführen. Doch ihre menschliche Seite verhindert alles was über das flirten hinaus geht. Dadurch wirkt sie häufig auch sehr zwiegespalten. Worte des Astralherrschers: "Du wurdest mit einem Fluch geboren, dem du nicht entkommen konntest und zum Wohle der Menschen hast du selbst dein Leben beendet. Ich kann dir ein neues Leben schenken. Du wirst durch das Dämonenblut, dass durch deine Adern fließt, keinen Schaden mehr anrichten können." Spezial: "Verführen" - Soziale Talente gegenüber männlichen Wesen +2 Geschichte der Seele: Ihr normales Aussehen wurde ihr von ihrer Mutter, eine Sukkubus im Reich der Dämonen, weitergegeben. Diese hatte es geschafft mit Hilfe ihrer Verführungskünsten einen Adelsdämonen zu verführt. Diese Tat verstieß jedoch gegen die einzige Regel unter Dämonen: Du darfst keine dämonischen Fähigkeiten gegen andere Dämonen einsetzen. Dafür wurde sie an einen menschlichen Körper gebunden und nach Vagorn verbannt, wo sie ein normales Menschenleben führte. Sie wurde Schneiderin, verliebte sich in einen jungen Mann, wurde schwanger und gebar schließlich ihr erstes Kind: die Verführerin. Als das Mädchen 13 Jahre alt war, bemerkte ihre Mutter zum ersten Mal, wie sehr ihre Tochter von jungen Verehrern umzingelt war. Mit 16 stellte sich dann heraus, dass sich die Kräfte der Mutter auf die Tochter übertragen hatten. Um ihre Tochter nicht im Ungewissen über die Dämonenkräfte zu lassen, erzählte die Sukkubus alles was sie wusste. Das Mädchen schenkte den Worten ihrer Mutter keinen Glauben und lief schließlich aus Trotz von Zuhause weg. Als sie nun Nachts durch die Stadt ging, wollte sie beweisen, dass sie nicht im Besitz solcher Kräfte war. In einer nahe gelegenen Bar hatte sie schon nach kurzer Zeit einen jungen Mann gefunden mit dem sie auf ein Zimmer im Gasthaus ging. Kurz nach dem Schließen der Tür verlor sie jedoch das Bewusstsein und als sie wieder aufwachte, sah sie einen blutüberströmten Körper auf dem Bett vor ihr liegen. Sie konnte an ihrem Rücken große Flügel und in der Gegend, an dem sich das Ende ihrer Wirbelsäule befinden sollte, einen langen Schweif spüren. Das Mädchen erkannte, dass ihre Mutter die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Panisch wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie einen Mord begangen hatte und nie wieder nach Hause zurückkehren konnte, da sonst ihre Eltern mit verdächtigt werden würden. So entschloss sie sich aus der Stadt zu flüchten und lief so lange, wie ihre zarten Füße sie trugen. Nachdem sie einige Tage durch den Wald geirrt war, fasste sie den Entschluss ihr Leben zu beenden, um keine weiteren Wesen mehr zu töten. Sie wollte niemanden verletzen und es war zu gefährlich, wenn sie am Leben blieb. Außerdem würde ihr als Dämon sowieso niemand vertrauen oder Glauben schenken. Um die Menschen um sich herum zu schützen und ihr eigenes Leiden zu beenden, ertränkte sich das Mädchen im Mystralsee. Kurz bevor ihre Lunge vollständig mit Wasser gefüllt war, hörte sie eine Stimme flüstern: "Du wurdest mit einem Fluch geboren, dem du nicht entkommen konntest und zum Wohle der Menschen hast du selbst dein Leben beendet. Ich kann dir ein neues Leben schenken. Du wirst durch das Dämonenblut, dass durch deine Adern fließt, keinen Schaden mehr anrichten können." Diebischer Goblin Größe: 1m Erscheinung: Klein, vermummt, grüne ledrige Haut und immer pralle Taschen am Gürtel. Dies sind die Merkmale dieses Vertrauten. Charakter: Er ist ein etwas hitnerhältigerer und durchtriebener Vertraute und bevorzugt häufig Vorgehensweise die auf Tücke und Hitnerhalt basieren. Generell verhält er sich emotional sehr distanziert, allerdings hat er ein Problem damit gefesselt zu sein bzw gefangen zu sein. Worte des Astralherrschers: "Du hast deine Talente, deine Geschicklichkeit und deine Wendigkeit, genutzt, um die Sklaven zu befreien und ihnen einen freies Leben zu schenken. Auch du sollst die Chance auf ein Leben haben, in dem du deine Zukunft selbst bestimmen kannst." Spezial: "Verhandlungsgeschick" - "Handeln" und "Taschendiebstahl" kritten bei 1&2 Geschichte der Seele: Zu Lebzeiten führte dieser Goblin ein Leben als Sklave. In seinen jungen Jahren wurde er mit seiner Raufe, einer Gruppe der Goblins, von Elfen gefangen genommen und versklavt. Dabei musste er vor allem in der großen Bibliothek von Aladon arbeiten. Sein Alltag bestand daraus, Bücher in die riesigen Regale einzusortieren und die Böden zu wischen. Dabei blätterte er, wenn niemand hinsah, durch verschiedene Werke und konnte so die Grundlagen der Gemeinsprache erlernen. Da es ihm als Sklave untersagt war Leitern zu benutzen, musste er die Regale durch Klettern erklimmen, um an höher gelegene Bücherreihen zu kommen. Durch dieses jahrelange Training wurde er mit der Zeit immer wendiger und agiler. Der Goblin besitzt von klein auf eine sehr schnelle Auffassungsgabe, was es ihm ermöglicht, Schwachstellen schnell ausfindig zu machen. Als die Zeit endlich gekommen war, ergriff er die Gelegenheit, befreite sich von seinen Runenketten und erklomm die höchste Stelle der Bibliothek. Dort deaktivierte er mit dem Generalschlüssel, den er zuvor einer leichtsinnigen Wache abgenommen hatte, die Fesseln aller Sklaven in Aladon. Unglücklicherweise befand sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt ein königlicher Bogenschütze in der Bibliothek. Dieser durchbohrte den kleinen Goblin mit einem Pfeil und beendete damit sein Leben. Als er im Sterben lag und mit seinem letzten Atemzug die Augen schloss, hörte er eine Stimme: "Du hast deine Talente, deine Geschicklichkeit und deine Wendigkeit, genutzt, um die Sklaven zu befreien und ihnen einen freies Leben zu schenken. Auch du sollst die Chance auf ein Leben haben, in dem du deine Zukunft selbst bestimmen kannst." Phantom Größe: 1,60m Erscheinung: Eine einfache Menschengestalt, so macht es den Anschein beim Anblick des Vertrauten. Doch der Schein trügt, den beim genaueren hinsehen wird einem auffallen dass er immer leicht transparent ist. Dies fällt aufgrund seiner farblosen Erscheinung nicht stark auf und doch ist es zu erkennen wenn man sich darauf konzentriert. Mit dem mittellangen Haaren die immer im Gesicht hängen ist es nur schwer seine Mimik zu lesen und auch seine quasi nicht vorhanden Gestik lassen ihn eher wie einen Untoten wirken als alles andere. Wenn er kämpft oder zaubert beginnt allerdings von ihm ein leichter Druck auszugehen, sein Mantel flattert auch ein wenig und seine Hände beginnen grün bläulich an zu leuchten. Charakter: Von der Persönlichkeit ist eher ein sehr pessimistischer Zeitgenosse. So sieht er in den besten Situationen immer noch was negatives. So passiert es auch schnell dass der Vertragspartner von ihm mit runter gezogen wird. Dieser Pessimismus rührt wahrscheinlich mit daher, dass er immer in Kontakt mit der Dimension der Seelen steht. Den neben der normalen Dimension in der normale Lebewesen existieren sind noch zwei weitere Dimensionen bekannt. Zum Einen die Astraldimension in denen die Astralwesen existieren solange sie nicht materialisiert sind und die Seelenwelt in der sich die Seelen befinden die ihre Körper verloren haben und vom Seelenbegleiter dann in die Totenwelt übergeführt werden. So sind die beiden Dimensionen eigentlich nur mit der normalen Welt verbunden. Das Phantom jedoch kann auch die Seelen von Toten sehen und mit der Dimension begrenzt interagieren und so erlebt er ständig wenn Seelen ihren Körper verlassen und damit verbunden zahllose sterbende Lebewesen. So ist es für ihn aber auch kein große Sache wenn jemand stirbt und bindet sich emotional nur sehr langsam an jemanden. Durch die fehlenden Emotionen und schwer zu lesenden Mimik und Gestik hat er eine sehr geheimnisvolle Art an sich. Worte des Astralherrschers: "Du hast ein Versprechen über deine eigenen Wünsche gestellt und den anderen nicht deine wahren Gefühle gezeigt. Damit hast du Sie gerettet und ich werde dir eine Möglichkeit geben viel zu entdecken und zu lernen." Spezial: "Geisterflüsterer" - Zugang zur Dimension der Seelen, Kann mit frisch verstorbenen Seelen reden Geschichte der Seele: Ein Troll hat es einfach nicht leicht. Neben der Schwäche vor der Sonne was einem schon sehr stark einschränkt ist man Aufgrund der Größe und des Aussehens immer ein Schrecken in den Augen andere Lebewesen. Und dadurch dass Trolle auch selten in Gruppen leben ist es sehr langweilig als Trollkind. Tagsüber in der Höhle verstecken und schlafen und nachts wenn man raus kann, ist alles zu ruhig weil alle schlafen. Dieser Trostlosigkeit bewusst wurde der Vertraute erwachsen und seine Traurigkeit blieb über all die Jahre weiterhin bestehen. Einfach nur mit mehr Leuten reden können als den eigenen Eltern, die zudem meist sowieso beschäftigt waren, das wäre etwas Tolles. Das dachte sich zumindest der Troll. Als er seine Eltern fragte, wie Sie den damit umgehen würden, meinten sich nur dass sie sowas nicht störe und keine Zeit hätten darüber nachzudenken. Also stand er mit seiner Meinung alleine da. Naja bei gerade mal drei Leuten sei es auch nicht sonderlich schwer, dachte er sich. Aber warum müsse er über so etwas nachdenken und könne nicht wie seine Eltern einfach Leben, fragte er sich. Einfach dumm und glücklich leben, das sei sein Wunsch. Die Zeit verstrich und seine Eltern verstarben und sei Zeit für ihn zur großen Höhle zu gehen um eine Frau zu finden. Die große Höhle war ein zentraler Punkt in denen sich Trolle aus gegebene Gründen Treffen und komplett isoliert von der Sonne ist. Um den Willen der Eltern fortzuführen begab er sich dorthin um eine Frau zu finden mit der er dann wieder alleine Tag für Tag rumbringen könne. Der Gedanke daran verstärkte nur seinen Frust und das war auch deutlich spürbar und sichtbar. So begab er sich eine Tage später in der Nacht zur großen Höhle. Dort angekommen begrüßten ihn einige der Trolle und erkundigten sich gleich seinem Namen und seiner Herkunft. Sie wirkten auf ihn, wie seine Eltern, sehr einfach gestrickt und glücklich mit dem Leben. Als er in die große Höhle weiter erkundete merkte dass sich dahinter eine halbe Trollstadt unterirdisch versteckte. Viele Trolle die mit ihm reden konnten und er war nicht mehr allein. Doch ernüchtert von der Wahrheit merkte er dass jeder der Trolle hier raus will mit einer Partner und in seine alte Höhle zurückzukehren. Er fand keinen Gleichgesinnten der seine Meinung teilt. Durch seine komischen Fragen abgeschreckt begannen die Trolle ihn für einen Sonderling zu halten und das erschwerte seine Suche nach einem Weibchen. Geplagt von all diesen Dingen entschloss er sich seine Gedanken zu verdrängen und ein bisschen zu schauspielern um Teil des Kollektivs zu werden. Dies gelang ihm auch ziemlich schnell und näherte sich schon ein paar Trolldamen an. Auch wenn ihm der Lebenswille fehlte und er sehr schlechte über seine Zukunft dachte, lies er sich dies nicht anmerken. Jedoch eines Mittags wurde aus dem Schlaf gerissen durch einen riesigen Lärm, sah er wie Menschen einmarschierten und die Trolle gefangen nahmen. Er hielt sich verborgen und als er die Gelegenheit sah schnappte er sich einen einzelnen Menschen und nahm ich mit ihn sein Versteck. Mit diesem versuchte er zu sprechen und war dabei ganz aufgeregt. Doch die Aufregung war nur von kurzer Dauer als er merkte dass er sich mit dem Menschen die verständigen konnte und dieser wie wild an sein Schwert zu kommen. Als er den Mensch wieder zurück zu den anderen brachte und sich ergeben und gefangen nehmen lassen wollte, sah er ein Massaker keines gleichen. Sämtliche Trolle die versuchten die Menschen anzugreifen wurden von den Magiern in wenigen Sekunden zu Fall gebracht. Und obwohl diese Macht für ihn mehr faszinierend als abschreckend war und er sich unbedingt gefangen nehmen lassen wollte, musste er doch an sein Versprechen denken dass er seinen Eltern gegeben hatte denken. Und dieses können er nicht erfüllen wenn er als Gefangener bei den Menschen wäre. Er entschied sich die Menschen eigenständig zu erforschen und sich nicht jetzt gefangen lassen zu nehmen. Allerdings würde ein reiner Angriff nichts bringen weil die Magier viel zu stark waren. So entschloss es sich mit dem Menschen, den er noch in der Hand hielt als Geißel zu den Menschen zu gehen. Mit ausgestrecktem Arm in dessen Hand der gefangene Mensch war näherte er sich langsam der Kerntruppe der Menschen. Als er durch die Geißel weit genug dran war, rieß er eine Stalaktite ab und zermalmte mit einem Schwung dreiviertel der Magier. Den Menschen schmieß er wie ein Geschoss in die Menschenmasse rein und griff nach einem der Ketten eines Trolls der gerade abgeführt werden sollte und schlug mit der keulen ähnlichen Steinsformation in der anderen Hand darauf und zerbrach damit die Ketten. Doch einer der Reiter hatte einen Golden Speer in den Körper des Vertrauten geworfen. Er schrie noch kurz darauf, dass die Runen Donnerkeil aktiviert werden solle. Ein riesiger Blitz schlug direkt in den Troll ein und fiel zu Boden. Aber durch die Dezimierung der Magier hatten die Trolle wieder die Oberhand und schlugen die Menschen zurück. Die wegrennenden Menschen riefen bei der Flucht, dass Sie alle widerwärtigen Demi-humanoiden versklaven werden. Am Boden liegend und von ein paar Trollen umringt rollten ihm wenige Tränen hinunter. Dies ist für Trolle normalerweise sehr ungewöhnlich, da diese deutlich weniger körperlichen Schmerz fühlen. Die umliegenden Trolle waren von der Macht der Menschen beeindruckt die sogar Trolle weinen lassen. Doch in Wirklichkeit weinte der Troll nicht wegen den Schmerzen und dem halb-toten Körper, sondern wegen der verschenkten Chance mit anderen intelligenten Lebewesen zu reden und mehr zu erfahren. Vor allem aber auch weil er das Versprechen nicht einhalten konnte was er gegeben hatte. Die anderen Trolle trugen den Vertrauten zu einer Grube, wünschten ihm eine gute Reise, und warfen ihn hinein. Dort lag er zwischen Leichen und Skeletten. Er dachte sich während seinen letzen Atemzügen, nur warum die Trolle alle so unglaublich dumm seien und er hingegen nicht. "Du hast ein Versprechen über deine eigenen Wünsche gestellt und den anderen nicht deine wahren Gefühle gezeigt. Damit hast du Sie gerettet und ich werde dir eine Möglichkeit geben viel zu entdecken und zu lernen." Einauge Größe: 1,20m Erscheinung: Skurril ist wohl das treffenste Wort für diesen Vertrauten. Den will man ausstehenden das Aussehen dieses Vertrauten beschreiben ist dass gar nicht so leicht. Er hat starke Beine die an die Hinterbeine eines Wargs erinnern. Allerdings besitzt ähnlich wie ein Reptil Füße. Die Sprungkraft ist enorm dass lässt sich an der stark ausgeprägten Beinmuskulatur ablesen. Gegensätzlich zu den starken Beinen ist sein schmächtiger Rumpf, der von der Größe ca. einem Bein entspricht. Gegensätzlich zu den Beinen die nur mit Haut bespannt sind, ist sein Oberkörper mit einem robusten Gewebe bedeckt dass einem Panzer gleicht. Auf dem Rücken stehen verschiedene Stacheln unregelmäßig weit raus. Seine Arme sind wie die Beine sehr kräftig und er besitzt menschenähnliche Hände die etwas größer sind. An der Stelle, an dem beim Humanoiden der Hals mit dem Rumpf verbunden ist, kommt sein Gesicht. Und dieses Gesicht besteht jediglich aus einem riesigen Auge und einem Mund zur Nahrungsaufnahme. Das Auge hat auch keine Augenlider und so blinzelt er im Wachzustand nicht. Beim Schlafen rollt er sein Auge um 180 Grad damit es Richtung Körper zeigt und sich dadurch erholen kann. Durch den fehlenden Hals muss er seinen Rumpf bewegen wenn er sich umschauen will. Aufrecht kann er nicht stehen da sein Rumpf dass nicht aushält und so lässt ihr ihn einfach durchhängen und stützt sich mit seinen Armen am Boden ab. Fortbewegen tut er sich ausschließlich durch springende Bewegung. Im normalen Zustand hat nicht genug Luft in der Lunge um zu reden deswegen muss er immer vor dem Reden tief Luft holen, dass ihn anstrengt. Telepathisch ist dies natürlich nicht der Fall. Charakter: Was seine inneren Werte angeht so ist recht aufgedreht und ein bisschen hektisch. Er bleibt liebend gern in Bewegung und springt teilweise stundenlang auf der Stelle anstatt stehen zu bleiben. Doch Geduld besitzt er nicht zu wenig und er kann auch ruhig bleiben wenn es die Situation benötigt. Auch das ein oder andere Späßchen ist etwas bei dem er nicht nein sagt und gerne mitlacht. Man sollte allerdings aufpassen und als ausstehender nicht zu leichtsinnig mit ihm umgehen. Sollte er einen als seinen Feind ansehen, wenn auch nur temporär, wirst man die Besonderheit des Vertrauen zu spüren bekommen, welche sein Auge roteinfärbt und den Feind ihn eine Panikattacke verfallen lässt. Und er liebt es Honig zu Essen. Worte des Astralherrschers: "Du hast sehr gute Arbeit geleistet und vielen Menschen geholfen dich sich nicht wehren konnten. Doch dein eigenes Leben kam zu knapp und du sollst auch mal etwas Spaß haben" Spezial: "Wahnsinn" - Der Vertraute kann ein Ziel wahnsinning werden und sorgt dafür dass das Ziel um 5 erschwert agiert. Dafür muss der Vertraute beschworen sein und diesen Effekt dauerhaft wirkt. Geschichte der Seele: Als junger Djan wurde er allein von seiner Mutter in Aliga großgezogen. Sein Vater gestorben bevor er sich richtig daran erinnern konnte, war er ein sehr einsames Kind gewesen. Er fand nicht so richtigen Anschluss an die anderen Kinder. So war er viel zu Hause und half seiner Mutter. Als aber die Ersparnisse aufgebraucht waren musste sich die Mutter einen Job suchen. Als er 5 Jahre alt war, begann sie als Prostituierte zu arbeiten. Da allerdings dass Bordell keine Zimmer mehr für sie hatte, musste sie die Männer nach Hause nehmen. Sie brachte den Jungen immer vorher zu Bett bevor der erste Nachtgast kam. Doch für den recht neugierigen Jungen blieb das nicht unentdeckt. Er schaute immer genau zu was dort passierte und wie die Männer mit seiner Mutter umgingen. Und was für Männer das waren. Dadurch fehlte es ihm oftmals an Schlaf und diesen holte oftmals im Unterricht nach. Dies misfiel den Lehrern und Sie sprachen die Mutter an diese wusste sofort warum er nachts nicht schlafen würde. Sie würde sich darum kümmern, antwortete sie den Lehrern und sprach mit dem Sohn, dem Vertrauten. Sie macht ihm klar dass er sich keine Sorgen machen müsste und er sich auf dei Schule konzentrieren müsse. Zudem suche sie sich einen anderen Ort für Arbeit. Er war damit einverstanden aber er nickte. In der Nacht blieb er dann in seinem Zimmer und seine Mutter verlies das Haus um zur Arbeit zu gehen. Er machte diesen Abend einen Plan. Nicht einen Plan für die Schule sondern, wie er Schule und das nächtliche beobachten unter einen Hut kriegen könne ohne dass es auffallen würde. So begann er seinen Schlaf aufzuteilen. Morgens auf dem Weg zu Schule fuhr ein Bauer immer die Strecke zur Schule um zu seinem Feld zu kommen mit der Kutsche. Dort legte sich der Junge immer drauf um eine halbe Stunde zu Schlafen. Nach der Schule habe er auch immer ein paar Stunden Zeit bis die Arbeit seiner Mutter anfienge in denen er schlafen konnte. Er nahm sich aus der Bibliothek sogar Bücker über Entspannung, Konzentration und Meditation mit um den Zeit zum Ausruhen noch effektiver nutzen zu können. So sind sogar kleine Pausen während der Schule Erholung gewesen. Nachts verfolgte er seine Mutter, zu einem Gebäude dass sich später als ein Bordell raustellte. Seine Mutter war in der zweiten Etage mit ihren Besuchern. Von draußen beobachtete er die Geschehnisse Nacht für Nacht. Er entwickelte ein Gespür dafür wie welche Männer drauf sind und welche seine Mutter schlugen. Er begann auch diese Männer dann auch ausfindig zu machen und zu notieren. In den Jahren waren die Anzahl der Männer pro Nacht immer weniger geworden und so kam es auch dass durch die Nachbarfenster die anderen beobachtete. Auch dort wurden die Frauen teilweise grauenvoll misshandelt, was an ihm nicht einfach vorbei ging. Mit dem Abschluss in der Schule einer Arbeitsstelle in einer Schreinerei konnte er Geld verdienen und seine Mutter bräuchte nicht mehr diese grauenvolle Arbeit machen. Dankbar aber auch ein wenig widerwillig stimmte sie zu. Sie begann sich eine neue Arbeit zu suchen zu der sie gerne geht. So übernahm der junge Djan die Verantwortung für das Geld und er war sehr gut in seinem Job. Doch obwohl seine Mutter nicht mehr in Gefahr war, gingen die nächtlichen Ausflüge weiter. Doch diesmal aus einem etwas anderen Grund. Er spionierte diesmal nicht seiner Mutter her, sondern den Männern, die seine Mutter geschlagen haben. Er observierte sie solange bis er etwas fand dass ihnen wichtig war und benutzte es dann gegen sie. Er machte sein Statement auch eindeutig, dass es Warnmahl sein soll für die Vergehen gegenüber den Frauen. Immer stärker ausgeprägt war seine Menschenkenntnis sogar so gut dass er potentielle Gewalttäter nicht nur ausfindig machen konnte sondern auch sagen konnte wann sie dass nächste mal ein Verbrechen begehen würde. Nur auf seiner Intuition hin würde aber keine Wache ihm helfen. So lotze er durch Provokation die Wachen zu den Orten der Verbrechen. Dies klappte auch einige Male, doch jedesmal kam die selbe Reaktion. Die Wache übersahen die Gewalttat und gingen. Geschockt über die Nachsichtigkeit der Wachen entschloss er selbst weiter für Selbstjsutiz zu sorgen. Er wolle nicht Rache verüben den ihm war bewusst dass einen Teufelskreis bildet und deshalb keine Lösung darstellt. So schreckte er die Täter unmittelbar vor der Tat ab und verhinderte so einige Verbrechen. Doch nicht jeder lies sich so leicht abbringen und es kam damit nicht selten vor dass er verletzt wurde. Eines Abends als er vor dem Bordell auf einen Mann wartete, der seiner Meinung nach ein schlimmes Verbrechen begehen wird, hatte er ein komisches Gefühl. Einer der Männer, die an ihm vorbei liefen ins Bordell, konnte er nicht richtig einschätzen. Als er den Mann auf den er gewartet hatte, vertrieben hatte ging er wieder auf seinen Platz auf den Baum um von außen die Zimmer nach dem seltsamen Mann zu durchsuchen. Als er ihn gefunden hatte konnte er seinen Augen nicht trauen, den er stach mit einem Messer die Frau ab. So schnell er konnte rannte er zum Eingang und dann zum Zimmer. Als er die Tür aufmachte, sah er den Mann der den leblosen Körper der Frau gerade pentriert. Er nahm einen Brieföffner der auf dem nahegelegene Tisch lag und bewaffnete sich damit. Als der Mann ihn sah und auf die Frau vor sich sah und seinen blutverschmierten Körper betrachtet, realisierte er as gerade passiert war und begann an zu weinen. Es würde ihm leid tun und dass er keine Ahnung habe was passiert sei. Der Vertraute sah die Trauer und die Verzweiflung in seinen Augen. Das war das Problem warum er ihn vorhin nicht einschätzen konnte. Er war verwirrt gewesen. Er lies den Brieföffner fallen und ging zu dem Mann um ihm zu Helfen. Kaum in seiner Nähe umarmte der Mann ihn und weinte sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Er streichelte ihm über den Rücke und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Plötzlich stach der Mann mit dem Messer mehrere Male auf den Djan ein. In der Umarmung und starr vor Schock wusste der Vertraute nicht wie ihm geschieht. Er verstand es nicht. Er zeigte doch soviel Reue. Als er am ausbluten war näherte sich der Mann mit dem Mund dem Ohr des Vertrauten. Er fragte ihn ob er wüsste was sein Fehler war. Er blieb still. Der Mann stach noch zwie weitere Male zu. Er solle antworten wenn er was gefragt würde, so sagte der Mann. Nein waren leise die Worte die der Vertraute sagte. Er versucht einen wahnsinnigen einzuschätzen und das funktioniere nicht da er es selbst nicht wisse was er im nächsten Augenblick mache. Das waren die letzten Worte des Manns an die er sich erinnern konnte. "Du hast sehr gute Arbeit geleistet und vielen Menschen geholfen dich sich nicht wehren konnten. Doch dein eigenes Leben kam zu knapp und du sollst auch mal etwas Spaß haben" Hypnotram Größe: 2,10m Erscheinung: Der Kopf des Hypnotram erinnert an den eines Elefanten. Mit dem Unterschied dass der Vertraute 4 Augen hat statt 2. Sein Körper abwärts des Kopfs ist ein verhältnismäßig kleiner Fellkörper. Die meiste Zeit hat Hypnotram seine Augen geschlossen und öffnet nur diese um Magie zu wirken. Charakter: Der Vertraute ist ein sehr entspannter Zeitgenosse. Er versucht Kämpfe zu vermeiden und jegliche Aggression mithilfe von Magie zu unterbinden und im Keim zu ersticken. Sollte es doch zum Kampf kommen ist er stark daran interessiert diesen Kampf möglichst schnell zu beenden. Da er mit dem Rüssel sehr viel interagiert(als Handersatz) liebt er es falls der Vertragspartner seinen Rüssel massiert. Als Gegenleistung manipuliert er gerne die Träume des Vertragspartners um diese möglichst angenehm zu gestalten. Worte des Astralherrschers: - Special: "4 Augen zaubern mehr als 2" - Wenn in einer Runde zwei unterschiedliche Ziele von Illusionszauber beeinflusst wurden werden die beiden Effekte auf zwei weitere Ziele kopiert.Category:Magie Category:Spektralwelt Category:Illusionschule Category:Vertraute